


You Look Good In My Shirt

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, pure schmoopy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, Cas,” Dean said as he sat down on the edge. “D’you wanna be the big spoon, or the little spoon?”</p>
<p>Cas took a second to respond, and when he did, his face scrunched up like a bunny and he sounded a little confused. “I don’t understand, what do spoons have to do with sleeping?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good In My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> so yea this started out as schmoopy fluff about cas wearing dean’s clothes and dean calling him adorable
> 
> but then it turned into something else entirely
> 
> posted originally to my tumblr  
> i spent quite a while thinking of a title, and then the song by keith urban of the same name came up on my itunes shuffle so i decided to roll with it

After the initial shock of Cas not being an angel anymore wore off, after Cas clung to Dean for nearly 2 hours, sobbing into his neck while Dean whispered comforting words into his ear and gently rubbed his back, Sam asked the question they were all thinking.

“So, Cas, are you gonna stick around us then?”

“Where else would I go, I have no other friends outside you that aren’t still in heaven or dead, I have no other home anymore,” Cas said, almost miserably and just a tad defensively.

“Sam, was that really necessary?” Dean accused, adding bitchface #235 in the direction of his brother, before he softened his features and directed his attention back to Cas. “Hey, it’s alright. You have us, and the bunker is as much your home as it is ours.”

After a tense semi-awkward silence, Sam spoke again.

“Look, what I meant before-I didn’t mean to upset you, Cas, I was just saying, that if you were to stay then we’ll have to go shopping for other clothes for you tomorrow sometime-that’s all.”

And at once, Cas understood that Sam didn’t make that question to hurt him, to mock him, he made it to simply state that if he were to become a hunter, then he’d be needing other attire than just what he has on him.

“Sam’s right, Cas. We’ll go pick out some stuff for you tomorrow. But for tonight, you can borrow a shirt and some sweats of mine.”

Dean slowly got up and made his way to his bedroom, Cas following behind, and produced a rather worn t-shirt and sweats for Cas.

“Here, go shower and put these on and we’ll figure out a place for you to sleep after you get out,” Dean said, handing him the clothes and a towel. “Feel free to use whatever stuff is in there.”

15 minutes later, Dean heard the water turn off while he was reading an old journal from one of the Men of Letters on his bed. Few minutes later, he heard Cas pad his way into the room.

When Dean looked up, he was greeted with the sight of Cas, hair still dripping onto the obviously too-big shirt, and he was practically  _drowning_  in Dean’s clothes-the sweatpants were so big they were folded over his feet to the point you couldn’t even see them.

“Cas, c’mere,” Dean said, putting his book down and moving his position so he was standing. Cas stopped as soon as he was in front of Dean.

Dean just leaned in and enveloped the former-angel in a tight embrace, burying his face in his neck and inhaling the scent of his own body wash. He sighed on the exhale, gently running a hand through Cas’s still-wet hair. Cas let out a sigh of his own and melted into the touch of Dean’s hands in his hair and on his back.

“Cas,” Dean says, very nearly moans, into the other man’s neck. Then he presses 2 almost-kisses to the soft skin under his lips.

At that, Cas closed his eyes and ran his hand down Dean’s back, from their original position around Dean’s neck until they darted into the back pockets of Dean’s jeans.

“ _Fuck, Cas,”_  Dean whipsered into the piece of skin just behind Cas’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Please don’t tell me I’m dreaming this is happening right now,” he said, placing more kisses behind his ear.

Cas let out a gasp, the tiniest sharp release of air. “Dean, if you were dreaming this then we must be having the same dream,” he replied shakily. “Besides, if you were dreaming, would dream me do this?” Cas asked, as he moved forward, pushing Dean backwards and into the bed.

The backs of Dean’s knees hit the edge of the bed and he went down, Cass following afterwords, landing on Dean’s chest, and Dean let out small ‘oof’ and took a second to take a few deep breaths before he carded his hand through Cas’s hair again and pulled his face up so they were face-to-face.

Then Dean began leaving kisses all over Cas’s face, his nose, his forehead, his cheeks, purposefully avoiding his lips, at least for now.

Cas didn’t even know what Dean was trying to accomplish, or why Dean was doing this, but he felt himself becoming impatient, wishing Dean would put as much attention to his lips as the rest of his face was receiving.

“Dean,” Cas warned, and when the hunter didn’t pause in his actions, Cas said it again, this time with a little more want behind it. “Dean, please.”

Dean slowly kissed his way from Cas’s ear till he was aligned perfectly so that all he had to do was lean up and their lips would be touching; instead of doing just that, he ever-so-lightly placed a kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth before putting his hands on either side of his head.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Dean said, looking Cas straight in the eye. “Just don’t tell anyone I actually used adorable to describe a millenia-old angel.”

Cas chuckled once, a slight smile on his face. “Just shut up and kiss me,  you dork.”

Dean smirked and happily obliged, finally,  _finally_ , colliding their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss. But much to Cas’s dismay, Dean stopped almost as soon as he started, leaving one final peck, before pulling himself back into the pillow.

“Okay Cas, as much as I enjoyed the hell outta that, I need to shower myself and then we can go to bed.” 

When Cas made no attempt to move and just layed his head down on Dean’s chest, Dean spoke again.

“Cas buddy, I kinda need you to get up so I can get up.”

Cas mumbled his repsonse into Dean’s shirt.

“Come again?” Dean asked.

Cas sat up, enough so that not all of his weight was resting on Dean. “I  _said_  can you just skip the shower till tomorrow so we can go to bed?”

And at the look on Cas’s face, Dean’s resolve crumbled. “Fine,” he said. “But you still need to get up so that I can get some pj’s on and brush my teeth.”

Cas sighed but then obliged. 10 minutes later and Dean was shuffling his way back into the room, to find Cas sprawled out on the bed and already half-asleep.

“So, Cas,” Dean said as he sat down on the edge. “D’you wanna be the big spoon, or the little spoon?”

Cas took a second to respond, and when he did, his face scrunched up like a bunny and he sounded a little confused. “I don’t understand, what do spoons have to do with sleeping?”

Dean chuckled, “Well I think it’d be easier if i showed you rather than trying to tell you.” 

“Okay,” Cas replied around a big yawn.

So Dean first showed him what it meant to be the ‘little spoon,’ and then told Cas to roll over and face the other wall, and showed him the ‘big spoon.’

“So, which do you want? Or y’know, neither? Cos that’s fine too, whatever,”Dean said.

Cas just burrowed himself closer into Dean’s arms, a sleepy grin on his face. “S’nice,” he replied after a long minute, dropping closer and closer into slumber.

Dean quickly leaned around and turned off the light, and resumed his position as the big spoon. He dropped a kiss to the top of Cas’s head before leaning over Cas’s ear and whispering goodnight, but Dean knew that Cas was already out like a light. So he just rested his head, half against Castiel’s head and half against the pillow, part of his nose buried in Cas’s hair, and Dean fell asleep breathing in the scent of his shampoo and listening to the quiet rise and fall of Castiel’s breathing.


End file.
